Look What You've Made Of Me
by Synnerxx
Summary: Mark finds out about Glenn's secret and uses it to his advantage.


**Pairings: **Undertaker/Kane (Mark/Glenn), mentions of Shawn Michaels/Hunter Hurst Helmsley/Kane

**Warnings: **Verbal humiliation, masturbation, comeplay, facial, hair pulling, dub-con, sexual threats, slut shaming (goes with the verbal humiliation), dirty talk, possessiveness

**Prompt:** Humiliation (Verbal)

* * *

"Get in there." Mark says, shoving Glenn into the locker room. He locks the door behind him and stares Glenn down.

He sneers at him. "You're such a little cock slut, aren't you? Big, bad Kane, ready to drop to his knees just for the chance to get a dick in his mouth. Am I right? I know I am."

Glenn flinches at his words, but he doesn't deny them. He stares hard at the ground, a flush covering his face, silent.

Mark stalks up to him, jerking his head up by his hair. "You want mine too, don't you? Want me to shove my big, hard cock down your throat, want me to make you choke on it?"

Glenn tries to pull away from Mark, but Mark holds onto him. "What? Don't want me to see how much of a whore you are? Too late. I've seen you on your knees for Michaels and Helmsley, begging them for their cocks. I know what a whore you are."

Mark shoves Glenn down onto his knees, smirk on his mouth. "Don't you wanna be my little whore? Don't you want my cock inside of you, fucking you senseless? I know you do."

Glenn remains silent, face burning with shame and embarrassment. Mark's fingers tangle in his hair again and jerk his head up.

"Answer me." Mark demands, glaring down at Glenn.

Glenn licks his lips and nods as best he can with Mark's fingers in his hair. "I do."

"You do what?" Mark jerks on Glenn's hair again, making him wince.

"I do want your cock." Glenn's voice is barely above a whisper.

Mark laughs down at him. "I know you do. Because you're such a cock whore."

Mark traces Glenn's mouth with the thumb of his other hand and Glenn licks it, getting a little bolder. Mark shoves his thumb into Glenn's mouth, pressing down on his tongue. "I could make you suck my cock right here. Make you want it like Michaels made you want his. I watched you crawl for his. Watched as he made you choke on it and then beg him for more. You like that, don't you?"

Mark fucks Glenn's mouth with his thumb, pushing in and out, pressing down against Glenn's bottom lip. He untangles his hand from Glenn's hair and uses it to undo his jeans, pushing them down far enough that his cock is free. He strokes it firmly before taking a step forward and running the head along Glenn's lips after he pulls his thumb out.

Glenn leans forward to take it in his mouth, but a sharp yank on his hair pulls him backwards. He winces, a whimper escaping his mouth. The flush returns as Mark laughs at him again.

"You're hungry for it, aren't you? How far could I go to make you get it? Could I make you crawl across the room on your hands and knees while you begged me pretty please for my cock in your mouth? Could I parade you outside among the boys while you begged for theirs too? How far would you go, you fucking cock whore?" Mark pants, hand working himself over.

Glenn stares at Mark's hand on his own cock and swallows back a moan at the sight. He can feel the blush spreading across his face and down his neck, but he does nothing to hide it this time. Mark's words have made him even harder than he was for Michaels and Helmsley which is saying something since he went to them, knowing they would understand.

"I bet I could make you bend over that bench and make you stretch yourself for me. Make you moan my name while you're fucking yourself on your own fingers, begging me to shove my cock inside of you because you're so desperate for it, because you need it so badly. Fucking slut." Mark hisses, pushing the head of his cock against Glenn's mouth.

Just as Glenn goes to take Mark's cock in his mouth, Mark yanks him back again by his hair. "Such a little cock slut. I'd make you spread yourself out and show me your cock hungry hole. Make you prove to me that you're nothing more than a desperate little hole in need of a good, hard fucking to satisfy you."

Glenn moans low in his throat, eyes still fixed on Mark's cock. He longs to take it in his mouth, but Mark's hand in his hair prevents him from moving unless Mark wants him to. His lips part and he pants, achingly hard in his pants, hands clenching at his sides.

"I'd make you beg me for it too. I wouldn't fuck you, wouldn't touch you until you begged me for my cock. Begged me to fuck you hard and fast and give you everything you need. Slut." Mark's hand moves faster over his cock and Glenn whines, wanting it in his mouth.

Mark sneers down at him. "Look at you. So desperate for my cock that you're whining for it. You're on your knees at my feet, whining for my cock fucking your mouth."

Glenn squirms, the words making him uncomfortable, but he wants Mark's cock and the flush of humiliation is turning him on more than he thought it would coming from Mark. Mark tugs his head back until he has to meet Mark's gaze or close his eyes and he knows Mark will not allow him to shy away from this.

Mark stares him down as his orgasm washes over him. Thick strands of his come hits Glenn in the face, splashing his cheeks and chin, some getting in his mouth. He licks at it greedily, not caring that he looks like some kind of animal cleaning itself. The feeling of the wet heat against his skin nearly makes him come in his pants, but he has enough self control that he doesn't, though it's a close call. Mark's fingers tug at his hair again and Mark groans at the sight of Glenn licking the come from his face as best he can.

Mark steps back from Glenn, letting go of his hair. He tucks himself back into his jeans and stares down at the come soaked man in front of him. He reaches out and drags his fingertips through the mess on Glenn's cheek, smearing it into his skin. He pushes his fingers into Glenn's mouth, dragging them along his tongue. Glenn moans around his mouthful and Mark smirks at him.

"Fucking whore." Mark says, continuing to fuck Glenn's mouth with his fingers.

He pulls his fingers out of Glenn's mouth and hauls the man to his feet, backing him against the wall. He presses against Glenn until they're chest to chest. He reaches down and cups Glenn's hard cock through his pants. "Tell me what you need."

Glenn whimpers. "I can't. Please don't make me say it."

Mark stills his hand. "Gonna have to if you want me to get you off and not leave you here with a cock ring on."

Glenn flushes again, whining. "Please, Mark."

"Please what?" Mark pulls his hand away from Glenn's cock.

"Please t-touch me." Glenn says softly, blushing all the way down his neck. Mark wonders if it goes down his chest too.

Mark leans forward and licks a stripe up Glenn's neck. "Touch you where?"

"Mark, please." Glenn begs, voice breaking slightly.

"Say it or I'm putting a cock ring on you and parading you out there for everyone to have a turn with." Mark says firmly, pulling back to meet Glenn's eyes.

"Please touch my cock. Make me come." Glenn whispers, face so red that Mark can feel the heat coming off of Glenn's skin.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Mark snickers, voice mocking as he unbuttons Glenn's jeans and reaches in, curling his fingers around Glenn's cock and stroking quickly.

It doesn't take much before Glenn is clinging to Mark's shoulders as his orgasm slams into him, making him see spots dancing at the corners of his eyes as his vision grays out a bit. He shudders and moans as Mark wrings every last drop from him before letting him go.

He brings his come covered hand up to Glenn's face. "Clean up the mess you made."

Glenn flushes all over again, but does as he's told, sucking on each of Mark's fingers and licking up the palm of Mark's hand, making sure he gets every drop of his own come off of Mark.

"Such a good little slut. Maybe I'll let the boys have a turn with you. This might be just the reward they've been after." Mark muses thoughtfully, leaning forward to bite at Glenn's lips, turning it into a kiss.

When he pulls back, he smirks. "Or maybe I'll just keep you as my own personal come slut since you're so good at it."

Glenn squirms against the wall at the thought of everyone in the locker room using him, saying the same things to him that Mark did.

"Do you want everyone to use you? Fuck your mouth and your greedy hole, hmm? Cover you in their come?" Mark strokes Glenn's cheek mockingly.

"J-just you, Mark. Please. Just you." Glenn blushes, looking down.

Mark studies the other man for a moment before leaning in and kissing him again, this one much softer than before.

"Just me." He agrees.


End file.
